


Day Ten

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, soulmate bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy pushed his glasses up his nose and closed his locker door. Ruffling his messy, curly hair, he started walking down the school corridor and preparing to go home. Usually he would be in a better mood, but today had been rough. Alongside his usual teasing and taunts, Bellamy also had his gym clothes stolen and his art project was vandalised. To say he done with today was an understatement.Kinktober Day Ten





	Day Ten

Bellamy pushed his glasses up his nose and closed his locker door. Ruffling his messy, curly hair, he started walking down the school corridor and preparing to go home. Usually he would be in a better mood, but today had been rough. Alongside his usual teasing and taunts, Bellamy also had his gym clothes stolen and his art project was vandalised. To say he done with today was an understatement.

When he got to his car, he looked around for Octavia, only to see her standing by the entrance with her large group of friends. He waved his hand to get her attention, but she ignored him. He tried again, but she still ignored him. He reached into his pocket and began texting her that he was waiting. He watched as she checked her phone, only to put it back in her pocket and pretend she didn’t see the message.

Bellamy scoffed and shook his head. He was tempted to drive home without her, but he knew that would be mean. Plus, his mother would be furious. Leaning against the car door, Bellamy waited until she was done speaking with her friends, pausing to give out five or six long hugs, and watched as she jogged across the parking lot and stopped by the car.

“What took you so long?” Bellamy asked as he unlocked the car.

Octavia shrugged. “Some of us have friends, Bellamy,” She said before getting inside and waiting for him to drive.

Bellamy sighed to himself and placed his backpack into the backseat. As he went to open the driver’s door, he felt a sudden hard pressure hit him in the back. He jumped and reached behind him to touch what ended up being egg yolk.

“Later, dork!” A voice yelled from behind before laughter broke out and began fading away.

Bellamy felt his shoulders slump as he took off his hoodie and dumped into the backseat. He got into the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut behind him. Bellamy ignored Octavia as she tried to hold in her own laughter.

*

Bellamy fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He just wished that today was over already. He grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it until he felt a sudden presence in the room. He pushed the pillow off his face and shook his head at the world that surrounded him.

It was his bedroom covered in a greyish-blue fog and light. The discolouration was always odd to him but was oddly calming to him as he stood on his feet and waited for them to arrive. He was usual close behind.

“What’s up, sexy?” Bellamy turned and found Murphy sitting on his bed. His legs were crossed and one of his hands was picking at the quilt underneath him. He smirked up at Bellamy with his warm pink lips, his deep blue eyes bright and mischievous as his brown hair fell into his face. He was dressed in a large black sweater and a pair of faded jeans. He looked beautiful.

Bellamy smiled. “You look beautiful,” He said before walking across the room and sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes when Murphy moved behind him and began massaging his tight shoulder muscles.

Murphy leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Bellamy’s cheek. “What happened today?”

“Usual stuff mostly,” Bellamy said. “But…someone threw an egg at me today.”

“Fucking arseholes,” Murphy muttered under his breath as his grip momentarily tightened on Bellamy’s shoulders. Hearing about the people at school always made Murphy angry, but he tried not to dwell on it when they were in the Bond together.

Bellamy was thankful for that. When he was here he didn’t want to think the people at school, all he wanted to do was be with Murphy.

When he had first discovered the bond, he had worried that Murphy would be like everyone else, but he was different. He was nice and thought that Bellamy was cute. He liked listening to Bellamy talk about his interests, even the ones he didn’t share with other people usually, and he was always happy to see him.

Murphy was tough, sarcastic, and smart, but he was also sweet and loyal. He made Bellamy feel safe. Like he didn’t need to pretend to be tough around him.

Murphy wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s chest and rested his chin on top of his shoulder. “I’m sorry those people are jerks,” He said softly. “Someone as great as you shouldn’t have to go through that. I love you.” Murphy said before kissing his cheek again.

“I love you, too.” Bellamy said as he held Murphy’s arm and leaned his head against Murphy’s cheek.

Murphy pulled away and laid back against the pillows with a wide smile. “So,” He said. “You going to rock my world or what?”

Bellamy bit his lip and shook his head with a smile. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Bellamy moved across the bed.

*

Bellamy watched as Murphy’s head fell back against his pillows. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were bruised and red from kissing. He had small marks growing across his neck and chest. He gripped the bedsheets tightly as he moaned loudly, Bellamy’s tongue pressing against his entrance and making him shudder.

“Oh God,” Murphy gasped as his tongue breached his entrance and began working inside of him. “This feels so good, Bell.” He said as he squeezed his eyes shut and his body shifted against the mattress, pushing his hips up to meet Bellamy’s mouth.

“You taste so good,” Bellamy said as he moved away enough to speak and press the tip of his finger against Murphy’s hole. He pressed it slowly inside as he moved the tip of his tongue around the rim. He smirked as he felt Murphy’s thighs shake and heard his breath catch in his throat.

Bellamy worked his fingers inside, feeling as his sensitive walls tightened around his finger and tongue, and moaned as he lost him to Murphy’s sounds and taste. He always found himself drifting away whenever he did this, every worry washing away from him and living him feeling light and happy.

“Oh! Oh! Bell – Bellamy, I -,” Murphy yelled as he came, spurting over his stomach and falling back against the mattress.

Bellamy pulled back and crawled up the bed, catching Murphy’s kiss in a quick kiss and smiling as took in Murphy’s glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. He made his way down his neck and over his chest, pausing to lick the mess across his stomach away. Bellamy smiled up at him as Murphy shudder.

“Can I?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy pushed his sweaty hair out of his hair and nodded. “Go on, baby.”

Bellamy moved Murphy’s legs until the were bent at the knee and lined himself up. He smiled down at Murphy and slowly moved inside, closing his eyes as he took in the warmth surrounding him.

Murphy moved his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders and moved his hips up to meet his thrusts. He bit his lip and moaned at the sensation of Bellamy moving inside of him.

“You feel incredible,” Bellamy said, his voice raspy and deep.

“Bellamy,” Murphy sighed. “This feels so good.”

Bellamy kept moving until a sudden shiver ran down his spine and the growing feeling of pleasure that had been growing in his stomach seemed to explode. He rocked his body forward harder, pushing himself against a bundle of nerves that cause Murphy’s voice to break as he tried to shout.

Bellamy’s head tilted down, his sweaty forehead pressed against Murphy’s shoulder, and let out a loud moan as he finished, quickly follow by Murphy.

The two laid on the bed in silence, comfortable and warm. Bellamy held Murphy against his chest and smiled as Murphy’s fingers traced shapes over his stomach. The two looked at each other and shared a short kiss.

“I don’t want to leave,” Bellamy said. His one moment of peace came from within the Bond. Leaving was always the hardest thing for him to do.

“I don’t want to leave either,” Murphy said. “But we only have a few more minutes.” He sighed and shook his head. “I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too.” And with that, there time was up.

Bellamy woke up on his bed and looked around his bedroom with saddened eyes. Only having a few hours together every day was torture, but Murphy was too far for him to meet in person right now. All they had was the Bond, but one day Bellamy would leave here and go to Murphy, and everything would be find.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this story. Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
